Herboren/Daedalus Airship
Daedalus Airship (ダエダラス エアーシップ daedarasu eaashippu) is an airship created by Herboren and Reikokuna in hopes of creating one of the most powerful magical vehicles ever in the world, producing this monstrosity of a weapon capable of decimating buildings into the ground until they are nothing but rubble and sut in just a single blast, exemplifying the amount of power and work that was implemented by the creators into this deadly airship and it's attacks. The Daedalus Airship is Herboren's most feared weapon, and is commanded and taken care of by Kuro, who has captained the airship numerous of times when not attending to the needs of the Herboren Guild mAster, Uepon Mausu who takes control of commanding the ship whenever he gets the chance to. Equipped with deadly weaponry and suited with some of the best defences known on the planet, it is no wonder to why the Daedalus Airship is one of the most terrifying weapon in the whole planet, and commanded by one of the most dangerous Elder Spirits of all time. The Daedalus Airship has been known to have been responsible for the numerous bombings executed by Uepon in order to wipe out Dark Mages terrorising the area, operating in the air where no one is able to hit it from. However, after an incident involving Mago Hogi who was operating as a Gigantomachy agent at the time, the Daedalus Airship was stolen by Mago and is now acting as his current Headquarters during his time with the organisation, stationing the Daedalus Airship in the country of Stella where Mago watches over the country with an iron fist, keeping the residents of the country at bay with countless bombings of towns and settlements that instill fear into the hearts of those that live within it. The Daedalus Airship is also Mago's way of getting near the creation of Kuro, the Heaven's Satellite as the Daedalus Airship is the only magical vehicle or thing in that matter besides a Spirit that is capable of reaching the kinds of heights that the Heaven's Satellite uses to hide from the world. Because of this, the Daedalus Airship has been called several names, such as the Skyraider (スカイレーダー sukaireedaa) due to it having the reputation for shooting down air units of any kind when it was under the possession of Mago Hogi. It's major use for using the clouds to shelter it's presence has also earned the Daedalus Airship the name of Cloud Stalker (クロッド スタオカー kuroddo sutaokaa). Exterior Interior Weapons Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter (魔法集束砲 ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā) Is a powerful Magic Weapon that has been utilised by many guilds before Herboren's airship, with known users such as Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Grimoire Heart, before Herboren's technitions and engineers were able to replicate and create their own Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. When fired, the cannon releases a compressed beam of energy that wreaks destruction wherever it passes. One blast from the cannon was enough to completely shatter Erza Scarlet's Adamantine Armor, an armor renowned for its extremely high defensive capabilities, to pieces. Had the armor not intercepted the blast, members of Fairy Tail feared that one blast from the cannon would be enough to completely annihilate their guild and the surrounding area. Additionally, the Magical Cannon has enough power to significantly damage a Giant-empowered Makarov Dreyar, who, in that form, is well known for his enhanced strength and durability; a further testament to the overwhelming destructive capabilities that Jupiter possesses.The power source for Jupiter is, fittingly, an extremely large, dark Lacrima, which is connected to by many cables, which in turn, are connected to the floor and ceiling of its station, feeding Magic Power into the cannon. In the anime, the power source for the cannon is relatively the same, except that instead of cables feeding the Lacrima Magic Power, there are four other, smaller, Lacrima that transfer Magic Power to the aforementioned larger one. The apparent recharge time for the Daedalus Airship's Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter goes to around ten minutes, which is much shorter than Fairy Tail and Phantomn Lord's ones. Pointing out of the jaw of the front of the airship, this can be moved around in order to gain a better aim on the enemy, and so land much more deadly attacks onto those that are in the firing line of the Daedalu Airship's Magical Convergent Cannon. Nullification Missiles (否定化ミサイル Hitei-ka misairu) Are special Magic Ammunitions that are fired from the many missile launchers on the sides of the Daedalus Airship and are used to cancel out magic going on near them, acting as sort of Magic nullifiers that suck out the ethernano from the area, making it extremely hard to near impossible for mages near them to use magic. How this works is that the Nulllification Missiles are fired from the cannons with explosive magic to propel them through the air and stick them into the ground, and as the name may suggest, they do not actually explode but really just stick into the ground and stick there as their activation for their dispelling the area begins. They activate once they immediately stick into a surface, which triggers the mechanisms within the missiles to begin absorbing all the ethernano within the area and totally dispelling magic around it, forcing mages to resort to actual physical fighting and without the use of their magic which many mages here rely on. There are many ways that this attack can be used with, with one dangerous way being in the control of Mago Hogi who used another energy to power his attacks which were not disabled by the Nulllification Missiles, which only concentrated on absorbing ethernano energy and not Manus energy. The only way for this effect to be removed from the battlefield is to destroy the missiles themselves in order to destroy their activity, therefore taking away their dispelling capabilities and slowly allowing ethernano to come back to the field. The Nullification Missiles are remote controlled and can be ctivated from the control centre of the Daedalus Airship if need by, meaning that they can be in total control of an area just by the flick of a switch. The radius of the missile's effects can reach up to a total of four hundred metres which really should be enough for a fight, but when up against many mages then that's when numerous of the Nullification Missiles should come into the picture. Staff